


Lesson

by YuJiang2333



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuJiang2333/pseuds/YuJiang2333
Summary: 金主斑×小模特谦，粗口预警，微斑谦，车速180，一发完……
Kudos: 4





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> 糖爹前传，也是本系列最后一篇。

※

“我来缴房租。”

“您太客气了金先生，这间公寓已经是您的个人财产了。”

直到一贯凶巴巴的房东点头哈腰地将他迎进房间，金有谦才恍若初醒，原来不是做梦，他是真的被别人包养了。

狭小的单人公寓远离繁华的市中心，像是被安置在枝杈间简陋的鸟巢，随时都会被暴雨敲击摔进泥土中。金有谦目送房东离开，然后转身，回家。

做这一行的每天都会见到形形色色的人事物，每天都有太多太多光鲜亮丽的同事躺在异性或者同性的怀抱里，调笑着汲取福利与养分，他们就像是一株被剃光了刺的玫瑰，在金有谦看来毫无价值可言。

不过，既然这世界上有冤大头肯为他花钱，他坦然接受就是了，无端为了这些得罪对方。于他而言充其量不过是多了一位父亲，金有谦不懂得如何做一名优秀的情人，但懂得怎样做一个乖巧听话的玩偶。

皮鞋踏入电梯的时候，另一只手替他按了楼层，金有谦抿着嘴角，他并不紧张，只是不知道该如何面对。

狭窄的空间充斥着淡淡的尼古丁香味，混合着古龙水的冷冽，齐齐钻入金有谦的鼻腔，他一动不动地站在正中间，而他的右前方，斜靠着他的金主，也是他目前最主要的经济来源。

一个多月不见，他已然将五颜六色的头发染成了浓纯的黑，看起来既成熟又干练，珠光宝气的外套也被换成了简单低调的银灰色西服，凝固的发蜡无声诉说着就在刚刚，它的主人经历了怎样一场无聊至极的会议。

金有谦从背包里取出房卡，在电梯门打开的一瞬间快速通过，斑斑顿了几秒后，挑了挑眉毛，跟了上去。

“我可以理解为，你很迫不及待吗？”

金有谦没理他，飞快地刷卡进屋。

门在自动关上的前一秒，被一只手大力推开，金属板撞击在墙壁上，发出雷鸣般的闷响。娇纵任性的二世祖耐心非常有限，偏偏这个小模特还在不停地挑战他的底线。

斑斑两步迈入，金有谦正弓着腰，在他前方一米处换鞋，今天的小模特穿了件悠闲感十足的格子衬衫，弯腰的时候会露出雪白的后腰以及一小段臀缝，像极了无声的邀请。斑斑松开握着门把的手，任由它自己颤颤巍巍地阖上。

金有谦浑然未觉，他将换下来的板鞋收好，踩着木质的人字拖去厨房，期间从未正视过斑斑一眼，这让总是被众星捧月的主人很是不满。

“喂。”

小模特将便利店买来的火腿放进冰箱里。

“金有谦。”

然后拿出喝了一半的冰啤酒。

“该死的……你到底想怎样？！”

主人拔高了音量，这通常预示着一同上涨的还有他的怒火，金有谦在他爆发的前一秒，适时扭头，水汽馥郁的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着斑斑。

于是，火焰被水汽浇灭。斑斑瞪着他，哑口无言。 

※

“我不觉得我有向你解释的必要。”

“那正好，我也不想听。”

金有谦举着啤酒，径直走过餐桌，走过捏着拳头努力克制怒火的斑斑，来到沙发前，修长笔直的双腿弯曲，他坐进沙发里，从茶几下方抽出一本杂志，醒目的血红色《Body Party》标题刻印在正中央。

这是本性i学相关的杂志，目前连载到了第499期，金有谦收回挂在斑斑脸上的目光，重新投注在书页上，读得津津有味。

斑斑深呼吸了两次，确定自己不会因为愤怒，而向那张过分漂亮的的脸蛋挥拳头后，迈腿走过去，他的声音很低，刻意压抑着情绪，笔直的西装裤因为屈膝出现褶皱。

杂志被不由分说地抽走，狠狠扔进角落。金有谦抬起头，迎面而来的是一双火热的唇。

休假中的模特已经很久没有上浓妆，樱粉色的唇干燥温暖，斑斑扶着他的后脑，吻得不疾不徐。小模特纤长的睫毛轻微有些颤抖，一下一下扫在他侧脸，滑嫩的软肉乖巧地让出条缝隙，任由艳红的舌头毫不犹豫地钻进去。这个吻很长，隐约有些缠绵，斑斑一只手撑着沙发靠背，镶钻的手表在白炽灯的照耀下，闪烁着颓靡的银光，另一只手捏着小模特的下巴不许他换气，精致的脸蛋因为缺氧涨成淡粉色。

斑斑最喜欢看到他这个样子，眯着眼睛，因为主人过分亲密的举动而手足无措。

“乖，一个多月没见了，想我吗？”

“你居然在乎这个？”

“当然。”斑斑勾着嘴角坏笑，不老实的手指顺着衬衫滑下去，沿着布料下的凸起轻轻画了个圈：“你可是我最喜欢的——”

“玩具。”

金有谦盯着他的眼睛，从容地替自己下了定论。

“知道就好。”

间隔的唇再次相贴，斑斑握着他的脖子，冰凉的戒指令手下的皮肤起了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩，他单膝跪在沙发上，膝盖夹在小模特的双腿间，这次他吻得很急，唇齿相碰的疼痛感甚至让金有谦皱起了眉头。

双手轻微用力，纽扣像火花般四散，脆弱的衬衫布料被轻易撕碎，金有谦眼睁睁看着自己最喜欢的一件衣服粉身碎骨，默默放开了握着他手腕的手，反正他也不能反抗，索性由着他去吧，再不济，就当被狗咬了。

斑斑放开那双被亲得肿起来的唇，转而埋首于对方颈间，那里有上下滑动的喉结，突兀深邃的锁骨，以及怦然跳动的脉搏。他喜欢这种独一无二的，属于生命的张力。

“别留痕迹。”

“啧。”

“明天下午有场内衣秀。”金有谦抬起手，轻柔地抚摸着斑斑性感立体的下巴：“我可不想付违约金。” 

※

总的来说，斑斑对金有谦很满意，非常满意。

他和以前那些形形色色的麻雀们不一样，金有谦最大的优点是安分，他不会为了钱或者利益刻意讨好，然而他看向斑斑的眼神又包含着柔软与顺从，很多时候，他就像是天上的风筝，斑斑几乎从不觉得自己彻底拥有过这个人，没错，几乎。

除了他们上床的时候。

赤裸着上半身的小模特看上去格外秀色可餐，白净的身体像一张随时等待涂鸦额的画纸，斑斑舔了舔唇间，趁他还没反应过来，飞快的在那凸起的小点上咬了一口。

鲜红的牙印久久不褪。

金有谦抵着他压过来的肩膀，胸膛随着喘息上下起伏，他有些薄怒，斑斑的肆意妄为显然超乎他的预想，油盐不进的纨绔子弟显然没有被温柔刀打动，斑斑挑着眉头，得以地看着自己的作品，小模特敢怒不敢言的样子好看极了，极力的取悦着玩心大发的主人。

“内衣秀？”

金有谦抿着嘴角，犹豫了下，才仰着头用下巴指了指角落里的杂志。

“《B P》主办的。”

“我有允许你去吗？”

斑斑拍了拍他的脸颊，然后站起身，他的衣着完好光鲜，甚至西装下摆还直挺挺地垂立着，金有谦在他的注视下，缓缓抬起双手，迟钝地按住了闪着寒光的皮带扣。

他的乖巧与温顺，在斑斑面前，从来都不会缺席。

西装裤顺着修长的双腿滑到了地上，与木地板碰撞发出清脆的响声，斑斑揉了揉他的头发，金有谦几不可闻地缩了缩鼻尖，脸对着对方的胯骨，轻轻凑了过去。

——谁知道他是不是心甘情愿的呢。

斑斑半仰在茶几上，内裤被舔得湿润服帖，紧紧缠住早已勃起的家伙，金有谦跪在他腿间，舌尖隔着布料在顶端打着圈圈，他的眉头皱的死紧，像是个被他逼良为娼的姑娘，滑稽可笑，却又该死的性感。斑斑抵着他的额头，迫使他后仰露出纤长的颈项，另一只手缓缓褪去自己的内裤。

“你到底在别扭什么？”

谁会愿意自己的床伴从头至尾散发怨气？！

斑斑替兄从军出差一个多月，每天都和古稀老头子们同吃同住同眠，几乎要被憋疯掉，好不容易回国逍遥自在几天，第一件事就是来找新包养的小模特排解寂寞，还顺手替他买下了公寓。天底下再也没有像他这么善良的金主了！斑斑自我感慨着，可即便如此，他从进门到现在，连金有谦的一个笑容都没看到。

在做爱之前，他决定先和他聊聊。

金有谦直勾勾地望着他，充斥着雾气的眼睛里满是委屈与陌生的情绪。

“Jennifer。”

“呃？”

“我看到你亲她。”

“……”

斑斑被他这句话骇到哑口无言，他亲过女人？连他的小模特都知道叫什么名字，他自己怎么没有印象？……所以说，他现在是在吃醋？

斑斑如实问出心声。

“如果我说是的，”金有谦垂着眉毛，眼中情绪更甚：“你可以只待在我身边吗？”

“金有谦，你疯了吧？”

“……大概是吧。”

话音落下，金有谦撇开脑袋躲过额头上的手，两个月前刚刚包养他的金主正门户大开地坐在他面前，上半身衣衫完好，下半身寸缕未着。温热的唇重新包裹住滚烫的柱体，无论斑斑如何问话，他都不再回答了，就像是轻微挺动的性器将词语全部顶了回去，金有谦握着他的膝盖，埋在胯间的脑袋不停上下耸动着。

“哦……操……”

舌苔碾过龟头的力道有些重，斑斑骤然揪紧他的头发，仰着脑袋低咒出声，不得不承认小模特的嘴上功夫真的很致命，偏偏表情又纯良得要死，斑斑眯着眼睛，差点精关失守的挫败感像一把指甲锉，狠狠划过他膨胀出格的自尊心。

金有谦搭在他膝盖上的手，沿着大腿内侧的嫩肉一路上移，光滑饱满的臀部散发着无声的吸引力。

他觉得自己是疯了，因为斑斑，变成了一个不折不扣的疯子。

否则不会有哪个玩具，会胆大包天地将主人扛在肩上，下一秒，扔进柔软的床铺。

“滚开，我警告你——”

“我会走的。”金有谦捏着他的手腕，将柔软的吻印上他的手背：“但至少今晚，请只看着我。”

※

斑斑终于察觉到。

金有谦生气了。

因为他的主人亲了别的女人，并且顺带伸了舌头，还脱去了她的内衣。

斑斑被按在床上，铺天盖地的吻亲的他脑袋发懵，平时看起来老实巴交的小模特一但发起飙来，爆炸指数堪称毁灭级别。肆意游走的唇舌像灵魂的爬行动物，半点不许他分心。

昂贵的西装外套被脱下丢在地板上，上面还倒着一只金有谦的拖鞋，手脚都被他死死压住，斑斑动弹不得，英挺的眉眼喷发怒火，嘴巴一张一合脏语连珠。

“你最好现在就放开我！杀了你信不信——哦操——”

性器被那只白皙的手握住，温水般的掌心却释放极大的力度，不至于弄痛他，却足够他铭记这一刻的刺激。

“当然信。”金有谦揉弄着原来越高涨的柱体，魇红的舌舔过下唇，他凑过来，用吻堵住斑斑骂骂咧咧的嘴巴：“不过只有这样，你才能记住教训。”

向来乖巧的人用着柔软的语调说着无比锋利的话，斑斑喘着粗气，连骂人的力气都有些使不出来，以往那些人哪个不是削尖了脑袋妄图爬上他的床，他们对于他的要求言听计从，从来不会考虑忤逆他的想法，然而这个叫金有谦的蠢货却将他压在身下，让他遭受这等奇耻大辱！

斑斑被他翻过身，腰部过于密集的吻让他浑身酸软无力反抗，他在心里发誓，金有谦是第一个将他压在身下的人，也绝对会是最后一个。

——他一定要杀了他！

——千刀万剐！

“放松。”

手指不由分说地插进幽闭的穴口，斑斑顿时崩紧了肌肉，生理加心理的双重排斥使他濒临崩溃，金有谦说的每一个字，在他听来都像是在交代遗言，说出来谁会相信？他被他包养的小宠物强上了，就在他一个小时前亲自支付的单身公寓的小床上。

真是，操他妈的。

手指强硬地由一根增加到两根，最后再到三根，脆弱的小口被撑到可怖的宽度，斑斑疼得直抽凉气，身后的怀抱很温暖，像极了参入毒药的泉水。

“嘶……”

又是一下极深的指肏，斑斑整个上半身都趴在了床上，脸被迫蒙在被子里，金有谦伏在他的正上方，刘海遮住大半看不清表情，隐约可以窥见那双总是温和的眼睛里，闪烁着危险而晦涩的光芒。

“轻点……”

斑斑忍不住求饶。

他自小锦衣玉食惯了，还从来没有遭受过这样的罪，无论他和金有谦过了今晚还有没有以后，他都已经将这个带给他剧烈痛苦的男人，牢牢记在了心里。

※

“嗯……啊——操……”

硕大的龟头像一柄利剑，深深捅进湿软的穴口，斑斑仰着脑袋，身下清晰可闻的水声让他头皮发麻，隔着一层薄薄的套子，他甚至能感觉到火辣的性器紧贴着他的肠壁，突突跳动的青筋刷新着存在感。

金有谦握着斑斑纤细的腰肢，缓缓动作起来，幅度在任何人看来都格外得怜香惜玉，然而斑斑浑身颤抖，敏感酸软，直被这动作折磨得惊喘连连。

“舒服吗？”

他贴在他的耳边低语，语气像个未断奶的孩子。

“混蛋……啊啊……疼……”

“疼才能记住教训。”

一切都已经脱离了原先的轨迹，主人没了主人的样子，金丝雀掌握生杀大权。

湿润的穴口被操弄得松软不堪，金有谦跪直身子，捞过斑斑软绵绵的腰臀，开始大开大合地抽插起来，每一次挺进，都伴随着斑斑带着低泣的咒骂。

沙哑的声线连骂人都像在撒娇，金有谦弯了弯嘴角，放纵自己到沉溺极致的情欲中去。

“你会……嗯啊……后悔的……”

“我知道。”

“等死……你给我等着……”

“好。”金有谦含着他鲜红欲滴的耳垂，加快下身的动作，说出的话闷在唇舌间，口齿不清：“就怕你不来。”

最后这句话，斑斑自然是没有听到的。

他正忙着仰头挨操，喘息着将支离破碎的呻吟挤出口腔，给过多的脏话腾地方。

粗大的性器失控地抽插，摩擦着敏感的肠道充血通红，金有谦皱紧眉头，死死地抱着怀里的身体，他隐约觉得自己到达了临界点，斑斑已经射过一次，正软踏踏地卧在他怀里。

想要弄脏他的欲望前所未有的强烈。

金有谦突然体会到了做一个疯子的好处——拥有无与伦比的勇气和执着。

※

直到肠道深处被精液灌满，斑斑仍旧有些不敢相信。原本金有谦乖乖带上安全套的时候，他还偷偷在心里松了一口气，虽然资料显示金有谦的私生活非常规律，几乎不会有生病的可能，但是聊胜于无。

然而这个该死的混球，却在最后关头拔出了那根该死的性器，摘掉了被撑到变形的套子，又再次捅了进去。

然后，不顾斑斑的反抗，一滴不落地射在了最深处。

“吃饱了吗？”金有谦喘着粗气，趴在斑斑身上，深粉色的唇贴着他的耳廓，幽幽吐出一个词。

斑斑轻怔，然后，埋着头剧烈颤抖了一下。

他突然觉得，金有谦不是混蛋也不是疯子，而是妖孽，最会的法术是蛊惑人心。

“看来明天的内衣秀是去不了了。”妖孽躺在一旁，从容不迫地望着身上青紫斑驳的吻痕。

“本来也没允许你去。”

“可是我付不起违约金。”

斑斑难抵困意，不耐烦地皱起眉头。

“大不了买下杂志社，别吵，再吵杀了你。”

“好。”

话音落下，一并熄灭的，还有头顶的白炽灯。

※

【金有谦喘着粗气，趴在斑斑身上，深粉色的唇贴着他的耳廓，幽幽吐出一个词。】

猜猜看他说了什么？

——“吃饱了吗？Daddy。”

end.


End file.
